


Dream smp

by fr0gtwat



Category: DreamSMP, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, idk what else to put, reader/dreamsmp, reader/fundy, reader/wilbur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gtwat/pseuds/fr0gtwat
Summary: Dreamsmp reader stuff.NO Tommy or tubbo.DreamFundySapnapGeorgeEretWilburSchlattSkeppySpifeyBadboyhaloKarlEtc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Dreamsmp AU! Angst!(at least attempted heh) Also female pronounced reader for this. (You can change the gender if you want..**

**_CW/TW:Death,_ **

**3rd person POV**

".....Is to revoke the citizen ship of Tommyinnit and Wilbur soot." All you can hear are the gasps of the people. Some were confused.

"Have them removed. Imminently. And at least until I say so." The new found president of the SMP, Jschlatt, said.

Everyone was look around until Punz grab his crossbow and held it towards Wilbur and Tommy.

"And you know what? You too." Schlatt said pointing to you,(Y/N).

It went all quiet everyone turned and look at the small (H/C) confused. She had titled her head in confusion, (E/C) wide. About to speak when someone had done it for her.

"What? Why? She hadn't done anything?" Niki had said to Schlatt. Obviously confused and worried for what could and might possibly happen.

The young girl just stood there, unable to speak. Until someone came up from behind and hugged her. She leaned into the boys touch. Still as ever and speechless.

"Its going to be okay. We will figure this out." Fundy had whispered into the girls ear.

He had let go and walked over to where Jschlatt was stood, on his podium. Walking with a quick pace in his step to get this figure out. But before he could, he had heard a booming voice causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Get them removed, immediately. I want them gone NOW." Jschlatt smirked, as he watched Punz hold his crossbow to them and Eret holding his sword. The young 19 year old was grabbed by Wilbur, being pulled behind him, as she slowly realized what was happening. She ran, they all did. Away. Away from it all.

**~~~A couple days later~~~**

The girl was walking looking for some food. They have been running low on supplies for a while. When she saw a familiar brown haired boy. Very excited, since she hasn't been able to talk to him since the whole thing that happened.

She saw him walking up to her with a smile. She was so happy to get to speak to him again. Getting to hear his lovely accent.

"Hey bonbon." He had said to the girl, ruffling her (H/C) head.

**_(im so sorry for the nickname I have problems.)_ **

"Hey Fundy! Whats up? What happened since we've been gone?" She looked at him with anticipation and a huge smile on her face, while bringing him into a hug. He hugged her back while kissing her on the head.

"Well uh. I burned the lmanberg flag down (Y/N)." He had told her.

She tensed up and shoved him off of her while hearing that.

"Im sorry. You did what now?" (Y/N) said with her voice slightly raised.

"I-I burned down the flag..." Fundy said looking at her.

"What the... What is wrong with you Fundy? You know how long it had taken Niki to build that. It means a lot to her. And... And you burned it? You ruined it." She said. "You idiot. You ruined it. The bit of hope that we had is gone." She was yelling at him, and honestly felt like crying. Though she never had cried in front of him, her boyfriend, or was her boyfriend.

"Wait no let me explain plea-" Fundy tried to redeem himself, before being cut off by (Y/N).

"No. You know what? No. I don't want to hear it. Its gone. The hope is gone. I don't want to see you again. Poor Niki is probably crying and its your fault. You're a traitor. Its over Fundy. You. Are. A. Traitor." She had said, poking him in the chest with every word as she called him a traitor.

She turned around on her heal, very mad, and started to walk away. She needed to find supplies now. Hopefully to get everything that had just happened out of her head. While in the opposite direction, Fundy stood there heartbroken, realizing he had just lost the love of his life, all because of his plan that he didn't realize could hurt so many people.

**~~~Time skip forward a couple more days to build up some suspense.~~~**

Its been a couple of days since that has happened. But other than that Wilbur, Tommy, and (Y/N) managed to get some supplies, or well at least (Y/N) has been getting the supplies for them. The boys don't question her as they don't know where she got the items, but they think nothing of it, thinking she just found them. Except thats defiantly not what happened.

It was night time again as she slowly snook into lmanberg or well Manberg now. Quickly and quietly she goes, to get the supplies needed. She slowed down falling in-front of the building. Looking around to make sure nobody was near, (Y/N) walked into the building trying to be quiet.

Seeing as nobody was near inside, she walked around to the chest were. Opening up one of them labeled "food". She grabbed half stacks of steak, chicken, and lamb. She walked over to the one that had been labeled "Materials".

As the girl grabbed out wood, she froze, hearing the door open. Slowly turning around, a booming voice could be heard.

"Well, Well, Well. Look who we have here." Punz. She knew the voice. Even in the dark she could make it out. "Im gonna have to take you to Schlatt, you know."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "N-No. Please... Please don't Punz."

"Sorry. But rules are rules. He told us that if we see any of you guys trespassing, to take you to him." Punz told her, with much serious in his voice. "I had a suspicion one of you have been going around and taking supplies. We count the numbers when we can."

(Y/N) went quiet, but nodded her head. As she followed Punz, she messaged Wilbur, telling him to bring Tommy to Manberg and that she was in trouble and needed help.  
  
  


When they got there, Jschlatt was there, with a smug smile. Punz shoved her in front of Jschlatt. She was shoved onto her knees.

"Why hello there, (Y/N)." The "president" said kneeling in front of her trying to get her to make eye contact, "I thought you were told not to come back, without permission. But even worse you were stealing from us. Our own materials we got OURselves. I knew you were trouble. But I guess with crimes, comes punishment."

He stood up and stared. Noticing Wilbur and Tommy were there along with Niki, Ponk, Thunder, Fundy, etc. Schlatt was smiling widely knowing people were here to see what was happening.

Fundy gasped when he heard the (Y/N) was stealing supplies. Had he knew they all needed some he would have given them to her, not caring the punishment. But he stared.

After Schlatt told everyone what was happening the young girl was brought to her feet. She knew she was being executed. As the sword was raised she closed her eyes. Ready for what was going to be Brought to her. Until

"Wait. Stop" Someone had said, gaining the attention of everyone, "Please don't hurt her. It was my fault, i've been giving her the supplies. She wasn't the one taking them. I was. I gave them to her. She only took them this time because I wasn't there in time to give them to her."

The (E/C), (H/C) girl looked up. Her eyes meeting the beautiful brown ones of her past lover. Her arms were let go of as he walked closer to them. She looked down not being able to meet his much longer.

"Is that so? Well then. You are off the hook." Jschaltt said, "For now."

She was shoved by Punz, to get her out of the way. She stared at Fundy.

"W-what? No.. Fundy don't. You don't have to do this." she said going to grab his arm.

He grabbed her hand. "I know I don't have too. I want to. As long as you are safe, that's what matters." He kissed her hand after saying that. But his hand was soon ripped from hers as Punz grabbed him.

Wilbur and Tommy were behind her now, watching the sword slowly being raised, and soon cutting open his stomach. And then his throat.

His body fell to the floor with a plop. Followed by the laughter of the president. The bloody sword was placed next to the body. (Y/N) cried. For the first time in front of anybody. She cried. The love of her life has been taken from he. No longer being able to see him, hear his laugh, his accent, be able to hug him, or tell him she loved him. He was gone. And the only thing she had left of him, was his jacket.


	2. Eret/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ya boi eret. They are amazing

**CW:blood, slight mention of death, mention of needles and sewing skin.**

**DreamSmp AU, Respawning is a thing here.**

**~3rd person~**

Everything was normal, at least as normal as it could be durning the SMP war. Other than fighting, In the walls of lmanberg, everyone would try to relax and calm down after confrontations and meetings, hoping everything will turn out well in the end.

Constantly whenever they can, (Y/N) would steal little glances at Eret. Eret and (Y/N) were honestly really close, helping each other out as much as possible during the war and if there were fights, would help each other patch up. Obviously the two couldn't be separated. At least for now.

**_"Down to the revolution boys, it was never meant to be."_ **

That was the phrase that broke them. After the button was pressed, the potions, being killed. 

Walking up in their bed, a loud gasp for air came out of the young persons mouth. They felt like they were suffocating, scared, and unsure of what to do. Heart broken and sad is all that they felt. They were betrayed. Betrayed by someone who they loved and someone they thought would never hurt them.

But since the end of that war, (Y/N) would push down the feelings they had for Eret. Knowing now he could never love them back. Or at least that's how they felt considering what he did to them. To Lmanberg. But they had to realize they weren't the only one hurt. Coming back to reality after being shaken.

"Hey there kiddo, you okay?" They looked up to see Wilbur kneeling down to look them in the face. They looked up at him smiling weakly, and slightly nodding. Wilbur looked at them with an "Are you sure about that face." but didn't bug them anymore. He stood up, held his hand out, and helped (Y/N) up.

"We need to go get materials. I was gonna see if you wanted to come with us, but you seem to need a break considering.... what happened with you know who." Wilbur had stated, his voice quieting down towards the end of the sentence.

The short person nodded their head not trusting their words. Wilbur gave them a small hug and started to walk away after patting them on the head.

They walked outside a couple minutes after Wilbur had left, deciding to go for a walk to clear their mind. Honestly they did this a lot. As they were walking the had walked past Eret. The one person they didn't want to see. So they walked by, with their head hung low, not noticing Eret staring at them.

This had started to happen a lot. Every single time (Y/N) would go out, either walking or trying to find materials, there he would be. The tall male constantly and it hurt them, so much as if they were to break if they saw him again. As feeling if Eret would look for them every time they would be out. But that was answered when all of a sudden there was a 'hey' being said to them.

(Y/N) turned around confused before being face to face with Eret.

"H-Hey, (Y/N)..." The male had said to them. They couldn't look him in the eye whatsoever.

"You okay there (N/N)?" He asked, using the nickname he gave them, the one he always called them.

They froze upon hearing that, feeling sad and upset at the same time. Why now? Out of all the times, why now had he decided to talk to them? They were mad. Remembering everything he had done. He betrayed them. 

"You oka-" He got cut off by an upset (Y/N).

"No. No im really not okay Eret. Okay? You know why?" They said look him in the eyes.

"W-why?" He had said his voice laced with concern.

"Because Eret. I love you. I really really love you and id put you before myself. Or I did. You betrayed us Eret. You hurt us. You hurt me most of all. And I saw blindly through it. I saw through it because I loved you Eret. More than anything. But.. I don't know if I could ever forgive you for what you did." They raised their voice while saying that to him.

Eret stayed quiet, watching as they sniffled. He realized that they were about to cry. He was about to reach out and hug them, but all he could hear was a quiet 'I have to go.' and they turned and ran off.

Since that whole quarrel, Eret slowly realized what the had told him. 'They like me.' He had thought with a smile. 'They said they liked me' but that smile turned into a frown when he realized that they also said that they couldn't forgive him, and that they were hurt. He felt so horrible for what had happened.

A couple days later though, something had happened. A minor battle between Dream team and Lmanberg. Mainly Tubbo, Tommy, and (Y/N) and Dream, Sapnap, and George. But all Eret could remember was running when he heard yelling. He gasped when he saw what was happening. Sapnap and (Y/N) throat to throat, swords clanking together when all of a sudden (Y/N) was cut on the shoulder yet the fought through the pain. At least until They got cut a couple more times on the side of the stomach and legs.

He ran down to where they were.

"Enough." Is all he said. Sword in hand. Both parties stopped. Frozen when they heard him. That was until they all heard a small groan in pain coming from (Y/N). They fell to their knees and Eret ran over, carrying them bridal style, glaring at Dream.

"What- Why was this happening? I thought we said no more Dream." He shouted maintaining eye contact with Dream. Nothing was said back.

He rolled his eyes while carefully caring (Y/N) to his base. He had set them down on the bed.

"Uh... You're gonna have to take your shirt off." He had told them. (Y/N) just looked down and nodded weakly. 

Going to take their shirt off, but groaning in pain, Eret had gotten on his knees and helped them. He grabbed his bandages and wrapped up the cuts, being careful not to make them bleed. He gasped at the one by their stomach realizing he was gonna have to sew up the cut.

He grabbed the needle and thread, looked up and told them, "Im gonna have to sew this. Are you okay with that?" (Y/N) could barely respond or nod, so they gave him a thumbs up.

As he stuck the needle in the skin to sew it, he felt them put their head on his shoulder, and wince every so often. As soon as he finished he lifted their head up and looked them in the eyes.

"Its finished. You can leave if you want." He told them. (Y/N) Stood up to leave before feeling Eret grab their arm and pull them towards him.

"Before you go. I just thought Id tell you that I.. I like you back. Even if you are mad at me for betraying you guys, and if you hate my guts now. I love you too." He stated before letting go of them. He turned around expecting them to leave.

Well he felt himself being grabbed and felt someone putting their lips against his, he smiled, kissing them back. 

"Ill give you another chance. Just dont screw it up this time." (Y/N) said with a smile leaning into his chest, laughing slightly.

**(Hehe I really hope you liked this one. I tried really hard. Im still learning how to write better stories though! Uh also I got Fundys youtooz today. Im so excited for when it ships haha.)**

**Thanks for reading! (1363 words.)**

**~bear.**


	3. Karl/reader

**_Normal AU! Fluffly._ **

**TW/CW: None that I can think of.**

**3rd person POV**

(Y/N) was joined in the DreamSMP with Karl, SapNap, George, Dream, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, and Quackity. They were in the middle of making an Alter with Niki for Karl and Saps wedding. 

(Y/N) just stood there watching as they were talking, letting out a chuckle when Karls Minecraft character came to where they were. The thing is, the viewers don't know but Karl and (Y/N) where actually dating. But they thought that them flirting was a bit.

"Hey Karl. Whats up?" They had asked him.

"Nothing much. Just checking up on everyone before the wedding." He said letting out a chuckle.

After the two had talked for a while, they were informed that the wedding had started. Fundy was the one who were going to 'marry' Karl and Sap.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now, or cry." Fundy stated as there were nearing the end. "Nobody? Okay! I now pronounce you Husband, and Sapnap. You may now kiss the bride.. Or husband I should say." 

The two Minecraft characters came close together, while the two boys made kissing noises. (Y/N) made their way over to the two boys. They stood next to Karl. 

"Oh Sapnap. I don't know wether to be jealous or happy for you." They had said with a joking tone. "I mean. If I wanted to, I could steal Karl from you."

"What? No. He's mine!" Sapnap shot back, in the same joking manner.

Oh boy, oh boy. Was the chat going wild. Who to ship? Karl and Sap or Karl and (Y/N). Some even said Sap and (Y/N).

(Y/N) laughed at the chat, continuing "Oh Karl. I guess ill have to steal you soon." And with that they hit Sapnaps character.

Karl just sat there, laughing. Mainly at the chat, but also trying to hide his blushing face. It went quiet but then all of a sudden you hear Sapnap bust out laughing making the two start up again. This went on for a while.

A couple minutes later, you can hear (Y/N) whisper something to Karl. 

"Karl. Karl." 

"Yes?"

"Whats a place like you doing in a guy like this?"

Karl just broke.

"WAIT NO NO NO I READ THAT WRONG." Their face went red with embarrassment.

This went on for a while, the three just saying cheesy pick up lines to each other, just to mess with the chat.

After the stream had ended, (Y/N) decided to tweet out a little something.

"Yeah me and Karl are a thing"

Lets just say the fans had a major freak out. But it was worth it. They were in a call together when you can hear tubbo 

"Wait you guys have been together this whole time? I thought it was just a bit!"

**Hi I hope this was good. I tried haha. Anyway thanks for reading**

**~bear**


End file.
